The Baby Body Switch Confusion
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Sheldon and Amy woke up finding that they're bodies are switched with Halley and Michael. Will the gang figure out what to do? Please leave positive reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**I am still working on The Child Dilemma and a few others. I just had an idea and post this. It's about Sheldon and Amy's bodies switching with the Wolowitz kids.  
**  
 **Hope you enjoy! And please give positive reviews and I can move on with this. Thank you!**

That Saturday morning, Leonard and Penny have finished their breakfast before heading over to Shamy's apartment asking if they want to hang out with them.

"I can't believe Sheldon agreed to a picnic," Penny says.

Leonard said back as they walk across the hall, "I know, but I begged him to give it a try." He knocked on the door but got no answer but the sounds of childish giggling.

He knocked again. "Sheldon? Amy? can we come in?"

After not hearing the answer, his hand went to the knob and opened the door finding two adults on the floor, crawling and giggling. They see Sheldon and Amy in their pajamas crawling around the apartment like they're exploring.

Leonard and Penny are very creeped out at the sight.

"What the hell are you guys going?" Leonard asked a little disturbed at that.

Amy stopped crawling around the floor and look up at them squealing like a baby.

Penny then said, "Ames? You ok?"

She giggled and clapped her hands as Sheldon continues crawling around and manages to sit gently on the floor.

"Sheldon? What is going on with you two?" Penny asked and Sheldon lays on the floor and rolls over.

Leonard is putting a stop to this. "Ok! I don't know what they hell are you two trying to pull, but this has to stop!"

Both adults stopped what they're doing and are now scared after Leonard raised his voice toward them. After many seconds of staring at him, Sheldon and Amy both bawled in tears.

Meanwhile, Bernadette went to wake up her babies.

"Halley? Wake up my little sunshine," she says cheerfully rubbing her daughter's arm lovingly.

Opening her eyes, the two year old slowly sat up, rubbed her head and groaned, "Ow… My head."

Bernadette frowned. "Halley? You ok sweetie? Did you bump your head on the crib again?"

"What the…. Bernie?"

"Sweetie pie, you don't call me Bernie. I'm your mommy."

Looking down at her body seeing that it's slightly smaller and wearing a princess onsie. She now knows that she might be in Halley's body.

"No! Bernadette! It's me, Amy!"

She didn't believe it.

"Oh it's just one of those acts my friends taught you. That's enough babysitting for the two."

"It's really me Bernadette! I'm Amy! Why am I here? How am I here? And where is Sheldon?"

"Hey Bernie," Howard calls as he walks in holding his phone. Just got a text from Leonard, Sheldon and Amy are acting like babies."

Amy now knows that Sheldon has his body switched too.

"Howard!" Amy/Halley calls over to Howard who looked over. "It's me! Amy! I think mine and your daughter's bodies are switched!"

Just then Michael wakes up and tried to sit up as much as he can, but couldn't making the baby so frustrated.

Howard and Bernadette are very confused over the scene that's playing in front of them.

"Why can't I sit up?" a baby voice cries.

They looked over in sudden shock.

"Michael! You can talk?!"

The baby looked over at the Wolowitz family and questions, "What am I doing here? How am I in a crib!?" The words came out to be babbling as the baby couldn't talk much yet.

Now they realized that Sheldon is in Michael's body. The baby took in all the surroundings and see that he's in a crib wearing a nappy and diaper.

He looked at Howard asking, "Howard? Care to explain why I'm the size of your son?"

It's true. Their friends and their kid's bodies are switched.

"Oh boy…"

"What is this? One of those Honey I Shrunk movies?" Sheldon cried wanting to know what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to write more of The Child Dilemma before I leave for the weekend. But I decided that I haven't written much on this story in a month. I apologize for that long hiatus. Anyways, please leave positive reviews, give me ideas and I'll continue on with this story!**

Howard then called Leonard's number on his phone while Bernadette picked up Michael/ Sheldon.

"Hey Leonard… Yeah… Actually we got a situation here too… I think Halley and Michael's bodies switched with Amy and Sheldon's."

"YOU THINK!?" Michael screeched. "I'm trapped in your son's small body and being carried by someone who isn't my mother!"

Halley then says, "Calm down Sheldon!"

Howard then sighs before confirming, "Correction, Halley and Michael's bodies are switched with Amy and Sheldon's."

Leonard then says over the phone. "I don't understand why but neither of us can calm them down!"

Over the phone, they heard wails from two adults.

"Feed them something. Give them some milk but be careful, they don't have sip cups or bottles I bet." Bernadette suggests after putting them on speaker.

Then Michael yells over the phone, "DON'T SPILL ANYTHING ON MY CLOTHES OR YOU'LL PAY TO DRY CLEAN!" But what came out is close to babbles though they understand those incoherent words. 

"Someone needs a diaper change," Bernadette says carrying the very fussy baby away.

"I do not need a diaper change!" The baby wails.

"Oh yes you do! And you too, you both need a diaper change!" She gestures to the toddler who's face turned red in embarrassment. Bernadette went to pick her up and carried her to the changing table.

Meanwhile back at Shamy's apartment, Penny tries to calm two adults down. Leonard continued talking on the phone with Howard.

But it was no use. They kept crying. Penny who is in full panic mode shouts at her husband, "Just go get the milk!"

"Ok! Ok!" He stands up and hangs up the phone and went to the fridge to take out a carton of milk but had this thought.

"Hey Penny? Does Halley and Michael eat solid foods now? Because they're now in adult bodies and might need more than just milk…"

"Just give them anything. Maybe take some fruit and blend them into some smoothie, I don't know," Penny says shrugging in reply.

"We still have some smoothie in the fridge, let me get it!" Leonard went across the hall to 4A to the fridge leaving Penny with adult babies.

"Please stop crying you too! Leonard didn't mean to yell at both of you! It's ok Sheldon-I mean Michael. Don't cry," she says gently like a mother would, "everything is alright… There there." She gently wipes the tears away from her friend's face. She turned to Amy who now stops crying as well.

Leonard then came back minutes later with smoothies and other cut up foods from the fridge finding Penny playing with two giggling adults.

"Ok! Got everything. Even cut them up," he said putting them on the little dining table. "Now we gotta sit them down somewhere so they can eat. I mean for Halley, it could be easy but for Michael it might be difficult. He could still be breastfeeding or something."

Penny then said, "Michael is in Sheldon's body now. He's got teeth. He can eat anything."

"But does he know how to chew?" He asked back.

"I don't know Leonard! Do I look like a mother to you?!" She asks.

He then sighed, "I guess we can always try." He pulls out a piece of bread and brings it over to Sheldon who is sitting on the carpet.

"Hi Michael, remember me?" He coos. "I got you a little something." He holds out bread while Penny feeds watermelon and apples to Amy.

Michael in Sheldon's body takes the bread and then nibbles.

"Good boy," Leonard praises. But then as Michael nibbled, he accidentally bit his tongue as he doesn't know how to use adult teeth yet. He screams and starts to cry again scaring Halley who begins to cry as well.

Frowning, Leonard then said knowing why, "Ok. From now on, we puree all the food." 


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Wolowitz home, Bernadette is feeding a very upset and embaressed Sheldon mushed bananas for breakfast and Amy is having a bowl of cherrios. What's embarrassing is that since Sheldon is in Michael's body, he has to sit in a carrier that's sitting on the table and be spoon fed by Bernadette.

"I know your embarrassed honey, but your little arms and legs aren't motivated much. You can't even walk yet."

With a mouthful of banana, Sheldon mumbled, "I want to walk and get my body back!"

"We don't know how long it will take. But in the meantime, you have to be spoon fed."

Then the baby crossed his arms. "Fine. Then spoon feed me, change me, do whatever you want. But breastfeeding is where I draw the line!"

Amy complained from the high chair Bernadette places her in. "Sheldon! Stop it! She's trying to take care of her son!"

"Well that's fine. I won't breastfeed you. I'll give you the formula," Bernadette agrees as she heads to the fridge and brings out a bottle, microwaved a little to keep it warm and then feeds Sheldon.

Howard came in with Raj claiming, "I am telling you! Sheldon and Amy's bodies are switched with our kids."

"Oh I believe it," Raj said sarcastically.

After Bernadette finished, she says picking him up, "I need to burp you Sheldon."

"I can burp on my own!" The baby whines feeling much more humiliated though he feels full. Raj looks on with instant shock. Did the baby just talk?

"Mentally you can, but physically you can't." She places him on her chest after putting a spit rag on her shoulder and starts patting her baby on the back until he released the gas feeling a little better though his cheeks turn red.

"Pardon..." The baby squeaks out making Bernadette chuckle.

"Your excused Sheldon."

Raj couldn't believe it with his own two eyes.

"Ok. Now I believe you," he says to his best friend.

Just then Howard's phone rang which showed Leonard on it. He picks up asking, "Hey Leonard..." His face then frowns and then sharply inhales, "Yeaaaaaaah we can't help you. We're gonna have to let you handle this one." Then he hangs up and sighs.

"What happened?" Amy in Halley's body asked wanting to know.

"Well..."

Leonard and Penny had just sat on the couch exhausted as the two grown babies continue to play and crawl.

It felt like an hour but it was only a few minutes and Leonard then asked, "Penny?"

"Yeah?" She asked in reply as she leans her head back.

"You are right. We are SO not having kids."

Penny then argued, "Cleaning up after grown babies doesn't mean that we won't."

"Hey! You didn't have to clean and change them into their new pajamas!" Leonard complained. He's getting a headache. "How long is this going to go on?"

"I don't know. Looks like we're gonna have to make the best of it," Penny replied tiredly.

He looks at his phone. "Howard isn't answering my texts."

"He's got his children sized adults to deal with," Penny says and felt something touch her leg. She looked down seeing Sheldon staring up at her with big blue eyes. The way he looks up made her smile.

"Well hello sweetie," she coos and the grown baby smiles, giggles and claps.

Halley who's in Amy's body sat there with a curious look on her face as she looks down. She pulls her nightgown up revealing her legs, new panties, her belly and her breasts. She starts looking down her parts and her hand went up to her breast.

Leonard picked his head up and looked over at Amy and shouts, "Halley no!"

Back at the Wolowitz house a little while later, Amy in Halley's body is now in the living room watching tv while Sheldon in Michael's body watches from the carrier.

Bernadette walks in and picks the baby up with one hand and Amy in the other.

"Come on kids, it's nap time," she announces.

"No nap!" Sheldon whined.

"Yes Sheldon. You need a nap," she said. "You too Amy."

"But I'm not tired Bernie," Amy says before she yawned.

"Oh of course you are. You both need sleep otherwise you'll get crabby later."

Amy and Sheldon both protest, "We won't get crabby!"

Bernadette then said, "Oh you will." She carried them up to their room and laid them in their cribs.

"I don't want to take a nap! I'm a grown man and naps are for babies," Sheldon whines when he was laid down.

"You may be a grown man mentally, but physically you are not. Also I saw you yawning back there so don't complain." She puts a blanket over him. Then she tucks Amy in her crib.

The baby yawns continuing to complain, "I should be figuring out why this is happening! Not take a nap."

"Trust me Sheldon," Bernadette says putting on the little mobile on that plays a lullaby. "You need one." She went and closed the curtains and whispers, "Sweet dreams." And then leaves Amy and Sheldon still in Halley and Michael's bodies in their separate cribs.

"Amy?" Sheldon calls out into the semi darkness.

A reply he got was "Hmmm?"

"How do we get our bodies back?"

"I don't know. But we might as well be stuck for a while…." Then she thought of something. "Wait! When we woke up this morning, our bodies are switched. What if our bodies switch while we sleep?"

"That could be it!" Sheldon says as he yawns sleepily. Now he couldn't stay awake. "Why am I so tired?" He squeaks out as his eyes close.

Amy felt sleepy as well. "I don't know… Look. Let's just sleep now so that we can see that we're back in our apartment."

She didn't hear the answer and looked over seeing the baby fast asleep. She smiled and then lays down and joins him.

 **Hey ya'll! Sorry for not posting much. Don't worry! I haven't given up yet. Just haven't been motived as I had to work again this week. :( What do you think? Please leave positive reviews!**


End file.
